Question: Christopher did 1 fewer squat than Ishaan in the evening. Ishaan did 33 squats. How many squats did Christopher do?
Solution: Ishaan did 33 squats, and Christopher did 1 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $33 - 1$ squat. He did $33 - 1 = 32$ squats.